


Complicated Creation

by garlude



Series: as much as i like you [1]
Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Character Study, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, brainy has stupid idiot disease, but at least he has clumsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garlude/pseuds/garlude
Summary: Clumsy was always there for him. Even in a sudden bout of wavering self-confidence.





	1. Chapter 1

The criticism had good intentions.

No, Brainy wasn't the type to go and do all that to get a rise out of others. His advice -- as little as it was needed -- was in good spirit, a genuine attempt to improve life around the village.

And besides... he had to.

"Alright, everysmurf, get to it! Papa Smurf is working today, and you know what that means!" he'd shout, and they would groan, like every other time. Windows needed to be washed, food needed to be prepared, and he needed to feel important.

"Hefty, Hefty, Hefty. You're smurfing that firewood completely wrong! Why, that isn't even where it goes. If you're not going to do it correctly, you might as well find a different task to do. And as Papa Smurf always says..."

"Vanity, I want all of today's chores done by noon. Maybe if you'd stop smurfing at your reflection we'd actually get things done around here!"

“Greedy Smurf, that's enough pies. No, the one's you've eaten! Don't you have dishes to do?"

Usually, they ignore him. He pretends it doesn't bother him. Sometimes, he doesn't even notice. While he was Papa Smurf's esteemed assistant, he'd technically taken the role upon himself. The other smurfs neededhis wisdom and guidance to see them through the right way -- his way! 

And yet, how many times has he heard those words from the mouths of his fellow smurfs this afternoon? The scowls, the eye-rolls?

It was always, _I don't care, Brainy. Go away, Brainy._ Never, _thanks!_ or, _gee, Brainy, you're so smart!_

And perhaps that was his problem, not theirs.

 

Handy's workshop was a place of new ideas.

Gadgets lie everywhere, while the smurf on the floor meddles with the wooden contraption in front of him. It was bigger than his own stocky body. He tinkers with it mercilessly and mumbles to himself, as if something wouldn't budge when he wanted it to budge.

Brainy peaks in through the door, before letting himself in.

"Oh, Handy,” he begins. His eyes shift to the busy mechanic. “I don't know what you're thinking with that, but you won't get far with it, I assure you."

His brow is furrowed. He doesn't look up. “That's nice, Brainy.”

“I thought I assigned you laundry duty. Don't tell me you've completed all of it?” He walks over, observing the creation. A tub of water in the center, holes in the side that soap flows from, and even a wooden arm. "Such a waste of time this is! Why use it all on an impractical contraption such as this when you could devote your time and craft to something for the entire village? I mean, really! You know, Papa Smurf always says that lost time is  _never_  found again, and..."

Handy brushes off the comments. "Oh, you don't even know what it is! But it's funny you should mention that -- this is the newest version of my laundry smurfing machine that will do it for me!”

He motions to the invention. The past versions of this machine had been failures, broken to pieces by his fellow smurfs, but Handy would sometimes come back to it. This one was impressive, with levers along the side controlling its many theoretical functions.

Well, if he was confident enough to skip his chores, a little test couldn't hurt.

“Though, it's not done, so I wouldn't touch it just yet.”

Brainy realizes this seconds too late, as he's already pushed one down. He withdraws as soon as it produces a light _wrrrrrr_ and the arm starts to flail on its own accord. 

"H-hey!" 

"Whoops."

Handy rushes from his spot to the controls. The green lever, and then the blue -- every attempt only seems to make it worse. Back and forth, the arm continues, almost close enough to deliver a blow. 

"Dang it, Brainy! Look what you've done!" he groans. He slaps a hand to his forehead. "I'm not even sure what it's doing...”

“Well, it can't be that hard to stop!” Brainy says, grabbing the hand on the arm. It lifts him up for a moment into the air, before detaching completely, taking the tub and him with it. "Gah!"

Water and soap spill onto the floor of the workshop. The inventor watches with clenched fists.

“Quit touching it!" 

"I-it's clearly not built properly! Maybe you should, uh--"

Handy snaps his head around. "Should what, Brainy? Y'know, maybe _you_ should leave."

He winces. "Let's not lose our temper, Handy Smurf... Why don't you let me fix it? I guarantee I could improve it with my own incredible skill. For one, your choice of wood could be much better!"

Handy sighs, looking down at his broken machine, and Brainy on the ground beside it. The soapy water soaks the bottom of his overalls, and the contraption continues in its dissonance.

"Brainy, I'm afraid you've _helped_ enough for one day." His tone is full of restrain. "At this rate, I'll never get it done! Why not go and get a job or something?"

"B-b-but I do have a job! Every smurf knows I'm Papa Smurf's loyal assistant," Brainy reminds him,  rising from his spot and setting a hand on his own chest.

"Oh, right, and some job that is. He doesn't even let you make potions by yourself--"

"Well--" Brainy tries to interrupt.

"--and it's not like he actually puts you in charge more than any other smurf--"

"Let me--"

"--or listens to you more than any other smurf, or likes you more than any other smurf!" Handy yells louder than even the machine, which, as time ticks away, increases in volume. "You're _hardly_ his assistant! Even so, he still might be the only one in this village who can tolerate you!"

Brainy sputters, not expecting such a visceral reaction from the usually level-headed smurf. But, Handy wasn't someone he knew well, or thus, could predict.

“I’ve been working on this for months, and you went and ruined just like that. Can't you do something useful for a change?!”

"B-but... I--!"

The look Handy gives him prevents him from saying anything more. Brainy feels a pang in his chest, almost suffocating, and when others crowd the door at the commotion with curious grins to hear every last bit of his little mistake, he doesn't know how to handle it.

So, he turns and storms off.

He tries not to not look back. They'd know then that Handy's words had gotten to him. They'd laugh, and they'd gossip, and poke fun, if they weren't doing that already. He hopes he doesn't share the interaction with Smurfette. Or Hefty, or Vanity, or, anyone else, for that matter.

Brainy's silence was enough for the inventor to see that he was finished there, anyway.

"Honestly, who does he think he is! Of course Papa Smurf likes me more," he rambles on to himself. "I mean, why wouldn't he?"

He was intelligent and resourceful, Papa relied on him to keep order around the village. After all, someday, he'd be in charge of it.

"Why, all the other smurfs like me too," he continues to no one in particular. "They respect me!"

Perhaps if he kept saying it, he'd keep believing it.

"Yes, they respect me. Even if..."

His breath hitches for a second.

"Even if they constantly push me away, or throw me out of the village, or get upset like that, o-or..."

Brainy walks far, deep in his own emotions. For once, he's scared he's wrong. Maybe no one would appreciate his help, no matter how hard he tries.  

"Maybe Handy is right..."

 

"Gee, Brainy, what're you doin' all the way over here?"

 _Here_ was now a lone mushroom, not big enough to be a house, or small enough to be much else. He lies against the stem, as his best friend looks down at him. He feels even smaller.

He wouldn't get it.

"I don't know, Clumsy."

It's sharper than intended.

"Oh." He clasps his hands together. "I don't know either."

Clumsy sits on the grass beside him. Brainy pulls his knees to his chest, wraps his arms around and sets his head between them. Dread tugs at his heart, but he doesn't need anyone's pity, he could get through this himself and forget about it like every other time.

"Uh..." Clumsy's voice is soft. "I saw ya come from Handy's, there. I dunno what happened, but... ya can always talk to me about it."

Clumsy likes him.

He was sure of that. If he started to rant, Clumsy would listen, and he would understand, too, because Clumsy always does.

Somehow, his presence soothes him. His anger dissipates, more and more, until it's only bitterness.

Though, he never does ask.


	2. Chapter 2

"Papa Smurf, I wanted you to know I'm going to be using your library tonight. I promise I'll lock up when I'm done," Brainy explains, though walks through the door as if it were the one to his own home.

Papa is busy still, but he looks at Brainy from his desk. "Yes, yes. Don't make a mess, please, I just cleaned up."

"What kind of smurf do you take me for?" he teases, but Papa continues to flip through his spellbook.

It couldn't do any harm to ask a simple question.

"...Papa Smurf?"

"What is it?"

"Um..." He clears his throat. "I hate to disturb your work, that's very important, may I add, but I must ask you..." He cringes at the sound of his own voice shake. "I'm your assistant, aren't I?"

There’s silence, and "of course you are, Brainy," is all he hears. It was enough that he'd throw it in Handy's face the next time he saw him, but some part of him remains unsatisfied.

"Does that mean you like me any more than the other smurfs?"

His answer is nonchalant and expected. "I love all my little smurfs equally."

"Uh... right," he gives a nervous giggle. "So, then--"

Papa sighs. "Brainy, I'm in the middle of something."

"S-sorry, Papa Smurf..."

He needs his own book to bury his face in. Brainy wasn't sure what he was looking for in the library, connected helpfully to Papa's lab, aside from escape. His fingers run along the spines of the multicolored books, and he pulls out an armful.

"This should do..."

Sitting in an armchair, he flips through the first batch.

One was on astrology. Another was on baking, the cover stained with smurfberry juice (he assumes Greedy had gotten to it). And then, one on weather and seasons.

"No, no, no! None of these are right."

More hit the floor by the second, but at the very bottom of his pile, is a small red one that stands out from the rest.

Like it wasn't supposed to be there. Brainy eyes it and reaches down.

"Curious... usually Papa Smurf's notebooks are on the other shelf," he murmurs, and flips it open. It wasn't a typical notebook in the library -- in fact, it was more of a journal, filled with little discoveries.

Brainy knew what Papa's handwriting looked like. Very tidy, smooth. This was unlike that. It was noticeable many years have passed since a quill had hit the paper in general, with the half empty pages and many sentences wearing due to age. The author had attempted little drawings of their subjects. A few were scribbled out now, but that isn't what catches his attention.

On one page, there's a sketch of a glazed pool of water, surrounded by what seemed to be flowers. It's more detailed than other illustrations in the book, but the second half of the page is blurry, and quite crumpled, as if it had been dropped into water.

He tries to make out the last of the words.

 _"_ Today, I found a very interesting place at the far end of the wood. I have never heard of it, or seen it in any literature. It is possible someone else has been here, but for now, I have decided to call it the Intrapool," he reads aloud. "When you gaze upon the pool, it will show you who you are... to others, that is. I found it's both pleasant and odd to know, but it of course will vary from smurf to smurf. It doesn't seem dangerous, but I have only tested it once."

The rest of the passage was faded, to the point of obscurity. He closes the book shut.

"The Intrapool! Of course!"

It was in his library. If _Papa_ wrote it, and he was still alive and in one piece now, the pool must be safe. It must have been many years ago, when they were all young smurflings-- or, not even around at all.

"This couldn't be more convenient," Brainy exclaims, and as he stands up, a slip of folded paper falls from the book.

A map through the forest, half unfinished, but marked with the location of the pool. Nowadays, a bigger and finished one was up for display for all wondering smurfs to see; a personal request from Dreamy Smurf in hopes of others taking after him. Papa would notice if he took that one, as would Dreamy.

This felt like all he needed, and it had to be what he was looking for. 

"I'll find out myself how everysmurf feels!"

 

  
"Golly, Smurfette, do we have do this so late...?" Clumsy asks, arms filled with fresh plucked leaves.

"Yes, we do, Clumsy. I can barely sleep a wink without my tea at night, and I didn't realize I'd run out. I want to make sure I don't this time."

"Uh, okay," he whispers. "But... I can't see anythin' with these leaves in the way."

"Just a bit further, Clumsy. You're doing wonderful," she reassures.

The moonlight lights her own path, her companion trying to follow awkwardly in her footsteps. The bushes along the toadstool houses rustle, and an energetic Brainy bursts out into the middle of the path.

"Clumsy!" he shouts, and Smurfette glares at him. "Just the smurf I was looking for."

"Brainy, is that you?" Clumsy shouts back.

Smurfette hushes them both.

"Will you two be quiet? There are smurfs asleep!"

"My apologies, Smurfette. However, I need to borrow Clumsy right now, so if you'll excuse us..." He leans over to grab his friend by the wrist, but Smurfette slaps his hand away.

"Hey!" he squeaks.

"Brainy, Clumsy and I are on our way to make tea," she whispers. "You can't just take him like that."

He rubs his hand _. "Tea?_ At _this_ time of night?"

"Yes, tea! At this time of night!"

"Smurfette, you must be joking, I don't have time for this."

"Well, you're going to have to wait, Brainy Smurf."

Clumsy attempts to walk foward, but trips, scattering leaves everywhere. "Uh... what do I do with my leaves, again?" 

Smurfette sighs.

 

  
Brainy doesn't bring him far.

"Clumsy, I have something to ask of you."

"Uh, what's goin' on?"

He places his hands on his hips. Despite feeling weird this was so private, he wants it a secret. 

"I'm smurfing a little... trip, you could say. It’s a place called the Intrapool. Legend has it, a gaze upon the mysterious pond will reveal what others think of you... At first I thought about going alone, but I'd like to, um... take somesmurf for the company," he explains quietly.

"Oh, gosh! Who're ya goin' with?"

"You, Clumsy! I'm taking you."

"Oh!"

"According to this..." Brainy holds up the makeshift map. "It should only take us a day or two. I plan to leave right away. Say, after breakfast. After all, the early bird gets the worm -- or, in this case, the chance to sneak out of the village."

Clumsy fidgets with his hands. "Gee, is it just gonna be me an' you?"

"If you're fine with that."

He smiles. "Actually, that sounds just smurfy, Brainy..."

"Perfect!" Clumsy was the only one he trusted to come. "Meet me at the Great Oak first thing, and don't let anysmurf see you!"

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Brainy isn't at the breakfast table that morning.

Clumsy assumes he left even earlier than planned, and leaves himself before any smurf finishes eating. He spoke with him for a short while, when the sun hadn't rose, to inform him of what to bring and other quick messages he'd forgotten to mention.

If they were to be gone long, it made sense to pack a few things. A spare change of clothes, most of the food, as Brainy was carrying the tent-- even a stuffed toy, for comfort. Though, he didn't want to keep his best friend waiting.

He feels guilty about not telling anyone else. Surely, Brainy knows what he's doing, and Clumsy trusts him, too. If they got into any sort of trouble, they would be there to support each other.

Just in case, he scrawls up a quick note to leave on his kitchen table. If another smurf cared, they would find it.

Still, he grins. Time with Brainy, just the two of them...

As quiet as he can, he sneaks around, all the way to the edge of village.

"Clumsy Smurf, is that you?"

Behind him stands Smurfette, who is very suspicious as to why Clumsy is leaving the village without a notice. He straightens, and for a moment, almost wants to make a run for it.

That would attract more attention.

"Uh, Smurfette!" He hopes the panic doesn't show. "I-I hope you're not mad at me... I promise I would'a made tea with you, i-it's just that Brainy--"

"Where are you going?"

He starts to sweat. It was already pushing it with leaving the note.

"Listen, Smurfette, don'tcha worry 'bout me now... We'll be back soon enough!" He pats her shoulder and sprints off, before she can ask any more questions.

Smurfette shakes her head. "Oh, that Clumsy..."

 

   
By the time he reaches the Great Oak, he's already out of breath.

"There you are! Kept me waiting, I see."

"S-sorry, Brainy," he pants.

"No matter. We'll just have to move a bit faster."

It was off to an uneasy start for him, but Brainy was more than eager to get going. His map is already in hand and he spends a while going over it.

"First, we'll head down the river smurf, then take a right." As they walk, Clumsy adjacent to him, he seems to be speaking more to himself than anything, assuring that they were on the right track.

It was a very average day.

The ground was damp from a storm a couple nights before, Clumsy could tell, and it left the air heavier. Still, the sun shines through the leaves, and the bird chirp their songs in the towering trees.

Brainy chats to him about whatever comes to mind.

"This is the perfect opportunity to explore the less charted parts of the forest," he explains. "It's not too often we get to go on trips longer than a few hours. And we'll be doing it ourselves! Just wait, after we find the pool, we can tell Papa Smurf what I discovered about it. He can rewrite it in his book, and it'll all be because of me."

"Oh, is that why we're goin'?" Clumsy presses his feet into the grass. Brainy hadn't explained everything, but he was eager enoughto help Brainy that he'd agreed..

"No, no, not exactly," Brainy says, raising his finger, "but, it's simple! I want to see what the other smurfs’ true opinions of me are. You can try it as well, I don't see why not."

"Gosh! I can't wait...." He cups his face, and Brainy grins at his enthusiasm.

"If we keep going like this, we'll be there in no time."

 

   
Smurfette asks everyone around the village.

"Tailor, has Clumsy stopped by today?"

"Grouchy, you haven't happened to see Brainy anywhere, have you?"

"Farmer, have you seen--"

The absence of her two friends, at the same time, brings even more concern.

She waits, past noon, doing her chores and pondering that interaction. Smurfs were allowed to come and go during the day, and Clumsy said he would be back.

But in no way could she doubt it, when had Brainy dragged him off, that they were up to something. No one else noticed, which brought sympathy for the pair to her heart -- she did care for Brainy as much as she did for Clumsy, but together, they were danger-prone.

She decides to take one last look around, before going to Papa.

On her way back, she checks a few more houses to ask. When one is empty, she doesn't realize it belongs to Clumsy, until she notices the mess.

"Oh my, did he forget to lock his door?"

She steps in, looking around the house.

The note neatly left on the kitchen table stands out. It was completely cleared, except for the piece of paper.

"I've never seen Clumsy smurf a note..."

She reads it over, and runs as fast as she can.

"Papa Smurf, Papa Smurf!" She bursts into the lab, where Papa was conducting an experiment. She startles him, but he manages not to spill his flask.

He gets up to comfort her. "Smurfette, dear, what's wrong?"

"P-Papa Smurf, I'm worried about Brainy and Clumsy..."

"Is that so? Brainy was over last night and seemed normal… as normal as Brainy can get, that is."

Smurfette hands him Clumsy's messy note. "Clumsy left this with his house unlocked. I know it's not my business, but Brainy needed to speak to him urgently last night, and I haven't seen him all day. Then Clumsy goes off this morning! What if something bad happens?"

Papa reads it himself, but is puzzled. It seems familiar, but he can't place his finger on it.

Then it hits him. "Well, Smurfette..."

"What is it?" She tugs on the edge of her dress out of habit.

"It's hard to say. First of all, Brainy may have found an old notebook of mine and shared it with Clumsy. The Intrapool isn't inherently dangerous from the surface, but if it's Brainy consulting it, I have a feeling it won't end well."

He folds the paper, looking around for a bag of his own.

"Go ahead and pack a few things, Smurfette. It may be best to at least check on them. I'll explain once we get going. The worst part is mostly the distance, so I'll have to appoint a smurf in charge while we're gone."

"Alright, Papa Smurf..."

 

   
Clumsy watches Brainy close, just a little mesmerized by him.

He adjusts his glasses. His slight movements, the way he mumbles a bit to himself. It was always the small things. He relaxes into a smile.

"Um, from here we should go right again, or..." Brainy trails off, holding the map so close it completely blocks his vision.

After a couple hours, they began to slow down. He insists on keeping the map open, in case they happen to get off track, telling Clumsy he has it covered. A lot of the forest had paths running through it, whether they had been made by humans or the smurfs themselves, but not everything was marked onto the paper -- following the map exactly would yield the best results, so he takes caution.

Partially.

"Though, as Papa Smurf always-- _Ah!"_

With a gasp, Brainy slips into a snake hole. Dirt scrapes against his back. His map flies up and lands near Clumsy, who looks at him from above.

“Oh, gosh, Brainy! Are you alright down there? Are ya hurt?" Panic laces his voice.

The hole isn’t deep, but with the muddy sides, it’s too much to climb out of on his own. He attempts to scale the wall regardless, and falls again.

"Well, I’m as comfortable as I'll ever be in a snake hole..." Brainy responds dryly.

"Gee, I almost can't believe it's you fallin' instead'a me!" 

Brainy shoots him a look.

"Okay, uh, you hold on, now! I'll find somethin' to get'cha out real quick." Clumsy puts the map in his bag, and scans the area for a way to help.

"Take your time, its not like there's a..." Brainy starts, but immediately felt himself break into a cold sweat. The walls seem closer. He clenches the earth beneath him. "Actually, could you smurf it up a bit, Clumsy? I don't like this..."

He leans against a rock, half engulfed in darkness.

With the little sunlight shining in, he tries not to move. In case, maybe the place isn't as empty as it seems to be. The possible snake wouldn't spot him then. That's how they work, right?

He hears something.

Hissing.

"C-Clumsy! Hurry up!" He clutches his sides.

"Don'tcha worry, Brainy!" Clumsy yells, and puts his hope in a long branch, praying it'll hold his friend's weight. "I got ya, I got ya!"

The hissing gets louder, and the source slithers out from the darkness.

" _Snake!_ " he cries. "Quick! H-help me up before--"

The stick slides down, and Brainy grabs hold faster than he's ever in his life. The reptile rears its head, coming closer and closer to Brainy, but Clumsy just barely manages to pull him out in time. It crashes face-first into the dirt.

The temporary blindness is vain, and it follows them up and out of the hole.

"Gee, I-I think it's..."

Brainy grabs Clumsy's arm, pulling him through the trees. "Just run!"

Clumsy stumbles at first, but, steady, keeps up. As does the snake.

"I-It's as fast as Gargamel is!"

What direction they were heading, whether it was back-tracking or not, didn't matter. It was much harder to run while carrying so much.

Clumsy changes the direction, now pulling Brainy behind.

He nearly trips, pushing them into a bush before the snake realizes where they've gone, and it slinks off, leaving the two in the leaves.

"Boy," Clumsy whispers. He wipes his forehead. "That sure was close."

"Where... where even are we, now?"

Cautious, Brainy peeks out of the bush, taking in their surroundings. The ground was starting to elevate, and a stream flows by.

"I'll have to check my..." He looks at his hands, then his bag, then tosses his head in every direction. "...map? My map! Where's my--"

Clumsy taps his shoulder, handing him the paper.

"Oh," he exhales. He slouches against Clumsy. "Thanks."

"Uh, d'ya think we should set up camp now?" Clumsy was tired too, but he notices timid Brainy breathing heavily, likely from the “thrill” of the chase. 

"Good suggestion... All that running has made me exhausted. My back is killing me, why did I ever decide to carry all this..."

Clumsy watches him shakily get up.

"All in all, this was only a minor setback regarding our mission. We'll by back on track by morning, or my name isn't Brainy Smurf!" 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Golly, it's just like we're campin'!"

The sun would set soon, brightening the sky even now with many vibrant reds and yellows.

Clumsy had hammered in the stakes of their tent, with great assistance from Brainy (he didn't want to help after taking it all that way, but Clumsy's fingers continuously found themselves far too close to the hard, hand-crushing object), then went and set up where they would have the fire. He let him handle that one on his own, a little surprised he didn't bring his own rocks.

"We _are_ camping, Clumsy," Brainy says. He tries to reorganize his luggage. "We're sleeping in a tent, in a forest, away from the village. It's the very definition of camping."

"Oh... wonder if the other smurfs miss us yet."

"Way ahead of you. In fact, I predict that at this very moment, everysmurf is lonely and confused without us, and especially my advice. By the time we get back, they'll be begging me never to leave again!" he laughs.

"Wow, ya really think so?"

"I know so!" Brainy pulls a few items out -- a sandwich and a water bottle.

While Clumsy had eaten breakfast that morning, Brainy's last meal had consistented of last night's dinner. Right now, he could really use some --

"Oh, Clumsy, you didn't pack any smurfberries!" 

"Hm?" His friend peeks over his shoulder. "Uh, gosh! I must'a forgot, I love smurfberries. Why don't we look for some?" he suggests.

"Exactly what I was going to say. The bushes grow on this side of the forest, as well as ours. So it wouldn't hurt to look," Brainy declares. He hands Clumsy a pouch. "If you find any, put them in the pouch. I'll look in the other direction."

"Uh, okay!"

Clumsy tries not to venture far from the camp.

He isn't the one with the map, and he knows better not to -- Brainy would find him if he did, but he wanted to cause as little trouble as he could during his time with him. He soon comes across a row of smurfberry bushes, immediately grabbing a handful, and another, filling up the pouch.

"Oh boy, Brainy's gonna love these."

He can see the look on his face now.

_My, Clumsy, you did such a good job, bringing me these wonderful berries! Let's sit and watch the sunset together._

Clumsy drifts off into his silly daydream, until he hears a branch snap. Nothing is there, and it makes him uneasy. Maybe he should've went with Brainy. He can't risk another chase.

When he's about to head back, the nicest smurfberry he's ever seen is staring right at him. As he reaches for it, at the same time, a hand lands on top of his. Clumsy looks up, and through the brush, his best friend stares back at him. He retracts it.

"Clumsy! I... I guess we both spotted the same berry," he chuckles and rubs the back of his neck, not sure why he feels so flustered. He picks it, and hands it to his friend. "Uh... you can have it. You've... been a nice help today."

Clumsy smiles wide, soaking in the compliment. "Gosh... thanks, Brainy!"

"Don't mention it..."

 

They soon meet up again, deciding to eat their berries as they walk back together. Their bags aren't there to weigh them down, so at least one of them wasn't lagging behind. Clumsy keeps the berry he received in his pouch. It was too special to eat now, even if it was just a smurfberry.

_You've been a nice help today..._

It was almost like his daydream.

"Clumsy, it doesn't look like you're listening." Brainy's words snap him out of his thoughts.

"Oh!"

"It's fine, I was just saying that... well, you kind of saved me earlier... what I mean is that, I… appreciate it. Just imagine what would've happened if I'd gone alone..." He doesn't even know where he's going with it anymore, but it doesn't matter to Clumsy.  
  
"Aw, ya don't need to say all that! It's not like I’d just leave ya there."

"Of course you wouldn't! I'm your best friend, but the snake would've gotten me," he justifies. Before he can feel the weight of his own words, he adds, "say, how did you not see the hole? Were you not watching where we were going, either? It was a pretty big one..."

Clumsy wasn't, in fact -- he was too busy admiring him to pay attention, but that's not something you just admit to, even Clumsy knew that.

"Uh, I..." He blushes a bit. "Yeah, I jus' didn't see it."

Brainy raises an eyebrow. "Well, remember that _one_ of us has to watch the road," he says, popping a berry into his mouth.

With that, Clumsy almost trips over his own feet.

 

  
"Papa Smurf... we're not going to search for them in the dark, are we? It's starting to get late..."

"No, Smurfette," Papa says, "I figure Brainy and Clumsy will stop and rest too, but they left hours before we did. We'll never catch up now, we'd get much too tired."

They trekked through the forest, as little as either wanted to. If only she had found the note earlier in the day.

"Thank goodness... Ohh, I guess I won't be having my tea again tonight."

"Perhaps not, Smurfette. But making sure your friends are safe might be more important right now."

He was right, but she almost wishes she didn't have to come along. She can't tell if leaving Grandpa and the smurflings in charge of the village was a good idea or not.

"Oh, Papa Smurf," she sighs. "I love them both dearly, but they sure are trouble."

Papa chuckles. "Trust me, they always have been."

"I always forget you all were young smurflings once."

"Of course, you weren't around to see them, but yes. Those two were on and off friends. Clumsy had a few of his own, such as Vanity or Lazy, but Brainy's never had many. He absorbed himself in his rules and books, but wanted attention nonetheless." He chuckles again. "Old habits never change."

"I feel bad for him sometimes... Do you think if he had more friends, it would change his behavior?" she asks.

"Who knows, Smurfette. He's very lucky to have Clumsy and you." Papa strokes his beard. "I'm not quite sure what caused him to go in the first place, if it was another smurf or not, but Brainy is obviously worried what everyone thinks of him. The pool may tell him, and that's why I’m scared. He may not take it well, to say the least."

"He should've just asked everyone!"

"That would be the easy solution, Smurfette. Brainy's mind doesn't work that way."

"He's hopeless..."

"Don't say that, dear," Papa insists. "He's a very flawed little smurf, but he has a good heart."

 

  
It's night now, and they sit on a blanket outside their tent. A sleepy Clumsy looks up at the stars. Part of the sky was obscured by the expanse of trees, but otherwise, it's clear and what Brainy would consider perfect for stargazing.

"It sure is smurfy tonight..."

"You know..." Brainy props himself up. "Papa Smurf used to look at constellations with me all the time. Well, on nights like this."

"Ooh," Clumsy gapes. "Uh, what's a constellation, Brainy?"

It makes him laugh, but just a bit. "Clumsy, Clumsy, Clumsy..." He points. "Those. Don't you see them? The stars almost form pictures together. That one Papa Smurf told me was the _Big Dipper,_ because it looks like a ladle. It's the most well-known."

"Golly, it does! Uh-- uh, those ones look like somethin' too!" He points to a string of stars, resembling a snake.

"...Very relevant," he grumbles. Brainy scans the sky again. "However, these aren't all of them. In other parts of the year, different ones are visable."

"Oh, gosh, we'll have to do this again!"

He felt proud of the little knowledge he had. If only he'd actually read that astrology book. Not to impress Clumsy, or anything.

"It's all quite fascinating. Do you think its a coincidence that they line up like that, or if its intended?" Brainy asks.

Clumsy thinks for a moment. "It'd mean more if it was on purpose. Like someone was rearrangin' them in the sky, just for us!"

His enthusiasm, Brainy has to admit, is adorable.

"I never really noticed 'em before, though... I always see clouds that look like things an' all, but..." They make eye contact. "It's real nice lookin' at them with you."

 _Oh_.

"Gosh, it's like... anythin' I do with you feels special," he admits.

An emotion swells in Brainy's chest. He begins to flush. "Er..."

Usually, he'd take compliments on the spot, rolling with them, even pushing his luck. Clumsy's comment was so sudden, and he almost hates it, for making him feel this way.

Though, Clumsy was blushing slightly too. He dons a nervous smile. Brainy notices his hand excruciatingly close to his own.

"Clumsy, y-you're _far_ too nice," he says, diverting his attention. "You must be careful, someone might take advantage of that someday, and..."

"Gosh, but it's true!" Clumsy insists. His hand now rests on Brainy's. "I mean, what else could I need, aside from gazin' at the stars with my best friend, an' the chilly night air..."

The feeling reminds him of many months ago.

Where, for a couple days, he stopped pushing Clumsy away.

Clumsy was helping him with more than he could ever ask for, after all -- making him breakfast in the morning, assisting him around the village, and to the smurfball game, and even trying to get his glasses back on their own. He had no choice anyway, legally blind without them, and at first, he felt guilty.

He'd been so mean to Clumsy, and was forgiven so easily. But their time together really meant something. He didn't realize how sappy he'd gotten until after they got him the new pair. It was hard for him to get in that state, to put his ego aside like that. 

Or, another time, even further back, when he was captured by an imp after being so selfish, and Clumsy, despite all, came to rescue him anyway. Not caring at all what happened to himself, only that Brainy was safe. He was willing to risk that --

 _The world needs you, Brainy._ As if the world didn't need someone as selfless as him even more.

Clumsy'd even told Brainy he loved him that day.

His heart beats just a little faster. 

Funny, how it was always Clumsy that brought the good out in him.

Why was this such a rollercoaster, all of a sudden? Sitting there with who may be his only friend, who agreed, with little information, to come on this journey, because he was the only one Brainy really trusted. Who seemed to always be around him, or wanting to be, who always cheered him on in whatever he did. Above all, Brainy doesn't understand why all these memories and thoughts flood around him.

He doesn't look at Clumsy. But for some reason, he feels like putting his arm around him, doing anything, anything at all, to get closer. Even to say something to him, for being there. He hesitates.

Perhaps it was only the moment. With the stars, and the moon, and the sky, whatever that was up there, watching over them. At the same time, Clumsy, smiling harder, yet softer than Brainy had ever seen, rests his head on his shoulder.

And he's certain that was it.

The night. In the darkness, it seems your emotions run wild, and it heightens them. It may not have been too late, Brainy had stayed up far later many times over, but what else could it be, making his stomach flutter like he was going to be sick? He never thought such things usually.

Or, perhaps it was his undeniable loneliness eating him away.

He shivers.

The fire is going out, leaving mostly the moonlight shining on the grass, on them, Clumsy's face -- his soft face, with the sweet smile and lidded eyes that stare off into space.

He _had_ to stop noticing this stuff.

Clumsy's so warm. Inviting.

A sigh.

And then, he doesn't know what comes over him. One minute, they're unmoving, and the next, he uses his free hand to slowly graze Clumsy's cheek, lifting his friend's chin so that they're facing each other, inches apart. He's not smiling anymore, in surprise, but, Clumsy tightens his grip, intertwining their fingers. He's blushing hard, and Brainy feels so very, very weak at the sight.

He almost wants to kiss him.

"Uh... Brainy...?"

Clumsy's eyes are wide.

He pulls back his hand.

"I-I...! S-sorry, I'm a bit... tired!" He tries to look away, giggling nervously. Anything other than Clumsy would be helpful right now. "Yes... tired! That's it."

"Oh... maybe ya should get some sleep?"

"Y... yeah! Maybe I should!" His voice was cracking. "I'll, uh... do that."

Hesitant, he gets up from his spot, releasing Clumsy's other hand. He lifts the flap of the tent. "G-goodnight... Clumsy."

Clumsy whispers, "g'night, Brainy."

 

He doesn't move.

He doesn't know how long he sits out there, either, with the fire died out, darkness surrounding him, and Brainy sleeping soundly in their tent. Though, he did see how, in those moments with him, Brainy's confidence falters.

  
When Clumsy finally falls asleep, Brainy releases a breath he didn't know he was holding.


	5. Chapter 5

Today, Clumsy walks ahead of him, getting further and further from his friend.

"Slow down a bit, will you?" Brainy pleas. "Why rush? We have all day."

Clumsy glances over his shoulder. "Uh, I'm watchin' ahead this time!"

"Ahead?"

His face lights up. "Yeah! So no holes get in the way!"

Brainy pants, walking faster to catch up with him. "Ah, Clumsy, there's no need for that! I can lead us perfectly fine. I have the map, so I think you should let me..." he starts to suggest, but his eyes search the paper, then the area around him. "Hold on, where are we again?"

"Well, we're still in the forest." Clumsy slaps the trunk of a tree. "So, uh, I'll climb up here!"

He watches his friend struggle up the tree.

"I don’t think this is such a good idea. You're going to fall right down!"

"I'm not gonna fall, I promise," he reassures. Clumsy's hands grip the sides, and he climbs up further. "Soon I'll be able to see everythin' from up here! We won't need to worry 'bout the map!" His feet dig into the bark, scratchy texture barely holding under his weight, but he's determined. Fortunately, it's a thin tree and he makes his way up.

"Alright, now, now tell me what I'm lookin' for!"

The map wasn't super detailed, a lot of guidelines and pictures he can't make out scatter throughout it, but the basic and large places that mark it are clearer.

"Um... a stream? No, no, nevermind, we already passed that... There's a-- wait, but that was a while ago, too! Uh, there's plenty of plants around--"

Excited, Clumsy nearly slips off the branch. "G-golly! I found somethin' real neat, Brainy!"

"Oh? So we are on the right track! See, I knew it along, it was good of you to climb up there. I would have done the same thing myself."

He slides down the tree, rushing over to what he saw. "C'mon!"

 

"Clumsy, what is this?"

Many, many different flowers stretched throughout the open meadow ahead.

"It's a field, Brainy! Gosh, there's just so many of 'em! I'll have to take some back for Smurfette." Clumsy turns to him. "Oh, d'ya think we could take a lil break an' run through?"

He wonders then if Clumsy just wanted to show him. That it didn't hold any importance to the journey. At the same time, Brainy had never seen so many flowers in a place at once, but they could be even more off track now. They could never find their way home, or find themselves too close to human territory and get captured, and unless Papa decides to take a trip to the market, they'd be done.

"Clumsy, really, there's _plenty_ of reasons why we should just--"

He pauses, noticing how Clumsy stares in awe at the field. 

"Well... maybe a little one couldn't hurt."

 

They drop their bags, and Clumsy takes his hand; the unexpected contact makes him jump. Their shoulders brush for a second, and Clumsy drags him along the meadow as he runs. Brainy feels just a bit silly. His friend sticks out his free arm to hit a dandelion puff, and then another, and another.

The seeds of the flowers fly at the contact. They're swept through the air and catch in the breeze, until the air around them is filled like the pollen in spring.

"We're... we're getting them everywhere!" Brainy shouts.

"Uh, gee! That's the point!"

Curious, Brainy joins him in the little game, stretching out a hand of his own and knocking a stem. Clumsy laughs when the seeds of one come back into Brainy's face with a yelp.

A single seed remains on Brainy's nose as they slow. He shakes it off, being pulled into the flowers as Clumsy collapses, still giggling.

In the middle of the field, Brainy lays on his back. Clumsy sits up beside him to pick out blossoms for a bouquet -- a blue one, a yellow one, a blue one again. He sets them in a pattern. Smurfette was close to Clumsy as well, and a lot of their activities would revolve around gardening... sometimes picking leaves for tea. She taught him well.

He often had questions, eager to learn. It reminds Brainy of himself.

He likes that about him.

"Gosh, uh, should I put this one in here too?" Clumsy asks. He shows Brainy the small purple flower he'd just found. "It doesn't match with the rest, but it's real pretty. "

"Keep the pattern you have. It looks fine," Brainy replies.

Quiet, he agrees. At least someone appreciated Brainy's advice. Clumsy debates on whether or not to bring it with him. They would all wilt by the time they got back anyway.

Brainy has his arms behind his head. Eyes closed.

He wasn't asleep, but he was peaceful. He'd always do this -- I'm resting my eyes, don't worry about it Clumsy, and, to be honest, Clumsy could watch him for hours. Or cuddle up beside him, if Brainy was feeling particularly nice that day.

He watches the rise and fall of his chest beside him. Careful, Clumsy tucks the purple flower behind his friend's ear without disturbing him. When Brainy does open his eyes, Clumsy's enamored expression looks down at him.

He feels dizzy.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Uh..."

Brainy sits up, so that he's resting against his elbows. His face goes warm, and then even more once he notices the violet that only Clumsy could have put there, because he certainly didn't.

"Oh..." He touches it. "Thank you."

It wasn't the reaction he expected.

Nor was him picking a yellow one and setting it behind Clumsy's ear without another word.

He chuckles. "I... think that's enough break for now. We should head out before it gets dark again. Who knows how far we still have to go."

They grab their bags, Brainy taking his position with the map once more, but Clumsy doesn't feel like going ahead this time.

He'd much rather stay back with Brainy.

“Alright... which way are we going now? We got sidetracked."

They look around, outside the flowery field, for anything that would match their map.

"It would have been better if I did take the detailed one when we left, but oh, Papa Smurf! The last time I did that, he wouldn't let me back in the library when I asked. Why didn't he just make another?" Brainy rambles.

A couple feet away, Clumsy observes the area. It was much more lush than the previous. He pushes back plants in the way.

"I think it only inhibited his research. One map is simply not enough to get anywhere! So, I'm sure this report will please him!"

Pushing undergrowth to the side, Clumsy falls through when there isn't anymore in front of him. He lands in the dirt. A tunneled path lay before him, previously hidden in the tangle.

"Uh, Brainy?"

"Shush! Not now, Clumsy. If we were just in the meadow then, that means..."

"But--"

"Is this it? They're only scribbles, but they can be flowers if you look at them at this precise angle..."

"Brainy, look!" Impatient, Clumsy tugs on his bag. Brainy gives in, and peeks through the brush with him. "Uh, there was supposed to a bunch’a plants, wasn't there?"

"...Huh. Well, that's unusual."

"Should we go in?"

"Of course, of course! This is no ordinary path, Clumsy Smurf. It's got to lead to something..." More vines are pushed out of the way. "But what?"

Clumsy steps first.

 

Mist seeps through the end of the tunnel, now becoming obvious with its source in front of them.

An open area, filled with rolling hills and plant-life. The trees bunch together and sprout branches in all directions, while a body of water lies in the midst, like it was containing a secret.

"Oh!" Brainy exclaims. He grips Clumsy's arm, pointing with his own. “The pool! Oh, we actually made it!"

"We sure did, Brainy! Gosh, we were closer than ya thought! " Clumsy giggles.

"Right on schedule, too."

The pool itself was mystical looking, to say the least.

The surface is glossy, looking like glass rather than water, and in the half-lit grotto the sun truly made it resemble a mirror. Surrounding it, just like the drawing in the notebook, were elegant flowers. Sandy ground descends into the pool, even if the rest around them is grass.

"Its so... so pretty! Like somethin' ya'd smurf in a fairy tale..."

A calm excitement entices Brainy. He feels far more happy to get to the place, rather than what would happen there. Without Clumsy, the trip would've been awful.

But they were there for a reason.

"I have to try it immediately! You can go after I do," he says. Clumsy nods, and he kneels in front of the pool. "Here I go, Clumsy. Soon, we'll be back at the village, and everything will be alright again..."

 


	6. Chapter 6

He inhales and focuses his attention on the water.

It was what he assumes to do, and soon, vague images flash before him. He can't tell if they're projected in his mind, or the lake, so he asks, "Clumsy, do you see all the colors?"

At least, he thought he asked, but he shouldn't be talking.

In fact, they were barely images. It was like he thought them himself, and wasn't truly being shown them as much as it felt like it. It's harder to breathe.

 

"Boy, that Brainy gets on my nerves."

It's Hefty's voice, but it doesn't come from anywhere in the natural world.

"I wish he'd just shut it sometimes! Acting like he knows more than me about the thing I’m the best at."

 

He can't control his body.

What a start.

 

"Teeeell me about it. Goodness, he suggested the most absurd thing this morning! What goes on inside that head of his that makes him think such nonsense? _"_

"Oh yeah, he keeps trying to smurf me around while I’m baking. And I've told him, more sugar isn't going to make it taste better! I think he just likes sugar! I mean, I like sugar too, but he spilled a whole bag in earlier. Huge mess."

"Augh, and my masterpizza! Ruined, completely ruined! His stupid face is all over my work!"

 

But, some of these smurfs are familiar. Vanity, Greedy, Painter--

 

"I’d like to just... I don't know. But it's kinda funny how we all agree he's the worst."

 

Handy.

It's like they’re conversing among themselves.

More and more voices of smurfs he thought admired him swirl around him. It's overwhelming, when this isn't even half of what he hears, as if these complaints are stacked together from over years and years.

 

"Boy, oh boy, he's annoying!"

"Snappy, be quiet, he'll hear you! Then he'll tell Papa Smurf and get us in trouble again!"

“Ah, who cares what he thinks?"

 

But the more they drone on, the less he recognizes them.

 

"He never stops talking and talking..."

"My head still hurts from yesterday."

"Yeah, we  _know_  what Papa Smurf said!"

"Always rules, rules, rules!"

"Does he have to be so mean all the time?"

"Why doesn't he just smurf his own chores instead'a telling other smurfs how to do theirs?"

"I think the term you're looking for is control freak."

"I can't believe he thinks he'll be the next Papa Smurf!"

"He's even vainer than Vanity!"

"Did you see him yell at Scaredy the other day?"

"Brainy yells at _everyone."_

"No wonder Clumsy's all he's got."

 

_This can't be right._

 

And then there's Papa's.

 

"Oh, another failed experiment... if only he'd leave me be while I'm working. Sometimes I wonder why I ever decided to make him my assistant in the first place..."

 

But it was a magic pool, it couldn't be wrong, when the notebook seemed to speak so curiously about it. Papa couldn't have written down what he had if this is what he saw, unless it was much, much different?

Oh, but Brainy never got what he wanted. Only what other others thought he deserved.

And now he wants out.

 

For some reason, he's back, kneeling in front of the pool.

He breathes heavily, though every part of him was dry. The water was not rippling, his lungs were not compressed. He had not been in contact with anything for the past ten minutes. His pounding head and heart did nothing to ease him.

Clumsy can tell there's a change. He's resting behind him. Silent, and concerned.

Brainy shakes his head, and there's amazement in his voice. "This can't be happening..."

"Uh, Brainy... what's wrong?"

So that was it. What was he to do? Go back, knowing that hey, Handy Smurf was right! It’s true, they all hate him, what a fantastic thing to live with for the rest of his life. He invites the other smurfs to his party, they break all the rules and leave. He tries to be responsible and because of a few coincidences they believe he's working for Gargamel of all people. Their faith was always so fragile.

They'd apologize for jumping to conclusions -- when they wouldn't do that to any other smurf in the first place.

Oh, he understands.

Ignorance is bliss, they always say.

Brainy breaks the news. The news that he'd decided right then, at that second, that he'd barely thought through in the slightest. "Clumsy, I'm leaving."

Innocent, he asks, "oh, gosh, was that it? Are we goin' home already?"

He wishes he could say that, but he couldn't stand to face the questions and the weight of the truth. It was a coward move. He'd figure something out. Just not now.

 _"You're_ going home. They don't want me there, Clumsy, I can tell you that." 

He's nervous now, to ask what Brainy could possibly have seen.

Brainy heads to the exit without him. His friend follows close behind, seeing Brainy's painful expression. Through the path again, he walks faster than Clumsy does, not exactly sure what he's doing.

"It would've been better if we'd just stayed home! Don't bother trying to follow me any further."

He tries anyway. "U-uh, and why not, Brainy? You're my best friend, I'll follow you to the end'a the--"

"Oh, for all I know, you hate me too!" he turns and hisses, and Clumsy retracts the hand he'd placed on his shoulder.

The violet falls to the ground. Clumsy stares at it.

Brainy's voice rises. "It’s _never_ good enough for them! They don't appreciate me for what I'm worth, no one, not a single one of them! And to think, they've just been keeping it from me -- it's like I can't trust anyone anysmurf without them secretly despising me! How do I know you're not just waiting to turn on me, Clumsy?"

He doesn't wait for an answer. 

“It doesn't make any sense! I'm Papa Smurf's successor! I give advice, I supervise, I try to work at potions, and they all hate me! But ohhh _no_ , when Papa Smurf does it, he's amazing. What must I do to earn a little respect? What must I say to have them listen? I try so hard to be like him, Clumsy! What's wrong with me?!"

Clumsy narrows his eyes. "Gee, Brainy, maybe that's the problem..."

"And -- a-and what's _that_ supposed to mean? You know, they probably think the same about _you!"_

"I dunno either, but..."

He turns, running back through the trees.

"I'm goin' to find out myself!"

Brainy throws his arms down. "Fine then! You do that, but don't come running back to me when you -- when you--!"

He drops to his knees.

"I-I don't need...!"

His face rests in his hands.

They've had arguments in the past, over foolish things. Though, never in his many years of living did he regret yelling this much. He almost sounded like... how Handy did, a couple days ago.

Clumsy getting mad at him was a rare sight.

If he'd been sad about it instead, his friend would've comforted him. Maybe they'd _both_ decide to run off.  But now Clumsy was due for his share of nasty thoughts, that even someone like Brainy knew he didn't deserve.

 _Now he probably hates me, and it's all my fault,_ he thinks _._   _No, everyone hates me, and it's all my fault…_

He wipes his eyes. "Oh, Clumsy... what have I done?"

 

Brainy runs too, as fast as his legs can carry him.

He couldn't lose his only friend now, when he very much needed him the most.

"Clumsy? Clumsy, what are you--"

There's a splash, and he manages to catch a glimpse of him before it happens.

"Clumsy!"

He's fallen in.

Oh, of course he's fallen in. It wasn't even a question.

But, on top of Brainy's mess of a condition, he feels it in his heart that he could've prevented this. The water ripples, but not like a regular pond or lake would. It, somehow, looked like shattered glass, broken with cracks -- as if it wasn't supposed to be entered. They extend from the shoreline, where his friend would have fell through. Brainy rushes to the edge and peers into the water.

Clumsy is down. Far down, already. He wasn't trying to get back up.

Sinking.

"Oh no, oh no! What do I do?! I can't get help, there has to be no smurf around for miles and miles and its not like — It’s not like anysmurf would help me, and -- goodness, Clumsy, why did this have to happen, I could've saved you! I thought you could swim!"

He needs to calm down before he does anything risky, but that isn't his nature. His bag rests against a rock.

“I know I'm going to regret this, but I don't care anymore..."

Brainy holds his breath and dives straight into the water. It comes to him soon, that he doesn't actually need to.

He realizes he can breathe just fine. Like earlier, it still felt as if he was lacking air, struggling to breathe especially the further he goes down, though the odd magic of the pool granted him this. He tries to focus on Clumsy. How deep could it be? He braces himself for another infestation of those terrible thoughts, but they don't come, either. He's supposed to find Clumsy, not go through more tantalising blows to his self esteem -- was Clumsy experiencing that? While unconscious?

Maybe it only worked on the surface.

Maybe it was taking pity on him.

Near the bottom, the smurf floats, his foot tangled in the plants. He holds onto Clumsy by the waist, to lead him to the surface but the leaves pull just as he does. Clumsy's face is slightly contorted, as if he was in pain.

What was the point of all this? Now it felt like he was running out of air, or time, perhaps it was just the hopelessness piercing him at the sight Clumsy like that. Brainy envelops him in his arms then, bringing him into an embrace and trying to swim up that way. He wishes, so bad, this didn't happen.

He could care less about what Clumsy thought about him, or the rest of the village right now, because the only thing that mattered to him is that his dearest friend... no, that Clumsy was safe. It seems the pool frees them, and while he may not be the best swimmer himself, they reach the surface, coughing up water.

Brainy's arms remain around him, while he brings himself to a sitting position, his friend supported on his lap. At the very least, they were breathing, even if they were soaked.

"C-Clumsy... say something, won't you...?" Worry edges Brainy's voice. He forces himself to stay calm. Clumsy obviously wasn't dead or anything, but he didn't want to think about that.

He only bursts into another coughing fit.

Clumsy was trying to laugh.

Eyes flutter open. "Uhuh, I-I... I guess I jinxed it yesterday... when I said it was funny that you fell an' got us int'a trouble... instead'a me..." He smiles his goofy smile, looking up at Brainy.

"Oh, Clumsy..." he groans, and pulls him into a hug. "Don't you ever do that to me again, do you understand?! You had me scared to death! What would I do without you?"

"G-golly, I was only tryin' to see what would happen... I'm real sorry for every--"

Brainy grips his shoulders, looking directly into his eyes.

"Clumsy Smurf, don't you dare apologize! I was the one who lashed out, you were just trying to help in your own little way," he protests. "Even when you fell in. You were right, too. No wonder everyone hates my guts..."

Clumsy coughs again. "Gosh, Brainy, I was tryin' to tell ya earlier! The other smurfs don't hate ya... an' you just saved my life!"

"B-but... the pool--"

"It don't matter what the pool says! This ain't the Brainy I know..." He smudges his cheeks, catching the tears forming in his eyes. "The Brainy I know wouldn't care so much."

"...I'm -- I'm sorry, Clumsy. I don't understand why I've been such a mess..." His voice wavers again. "It really is unlike me. Everything's happening all at once and I... I guess I couldn't handle it..."

"....You're not still thinkin' about leavin', are ya? I'd be real lonely."

"I’ll think it over."

Clumsy smiles. "If it helps any... I can prove to ya that not everyone hates ya, right here..."

"You... you can?" he sniffles.

"Yeah! 'Cus, uh... I... I sure love ya!" he laughs, and Brainy can't handle it anymore.

He lets himself cry, and Clumsy brings him back into the hug.

The sentiment has him crumbling.

"Clumsy..."

He wants to say it back.

He really does. Even if today, he can't say it, he knows he does.

"Golly, it's okay, Brainy," Clumsy murmurs. "I'll be there for ya."

"...Every step of the way?" he tries.

"Every step of the way."

Clumsy was the one thing right then, that brought him any sense of calm.

Something about this smurf was impossible, though, and sometimes it felt like Brainy was the naïve one. His friend's optimism stemmed from his kind heart. How could he be this gentle, despite everything?

Clumsy was the only who actually cared...

Oh, did he ache for a reason he couldn't quite put his finger on. 

It did feel a little more reassuring it was his arms he sobs into. Brainy whimpers, and they press closer together. Clumsy holds onto him like his life depended on it. Little time ago, it just about did.

Their time is cut short, as the low-hanging vines rustle to reveal familiar faces.

"Brainy! Clumsy! You two had me worried sick!" The feminine voice bounces through the air.

"Oh, hiya Smurfette!" Clumsy waves. 

"Dear, oh dear, it seems we're already too late," Papa says with a frown, "they've already been in the pool."

Brainy lets go of his companion for a second, eyes flicking between the three smurfs. "What? Smurfette? I-- Papa Smurf?! W-what are you doing here, I thought... Clumsy, I thought I told you not to--"

Papa interrupts him. "Now, now, this isn't the time for that! Look at you both, you're soaked..."

"P-Papa Smurf, I don't understand..."

"Just caaaalm down, Brainy. I'll explain everything in a moment." He hands them a towel from his bag. "No, _you'll_ explain everything in a moment."


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah, yes..." Thoughtful, Papa strokes his beard. "This is exactly what I was afraid of, Brainy."

"I don't want every smurf to hate me, Papa Smurf!"

By the time they'd gotten to the pool, he'd regained his confidence in it. That it'd tell him what he wanted to know, and that he wouldn't be wrong. But explaining everything to Papa, from the incident at Handy's, to Clumsy falling in had him in tears once more.

“I know it was rash of me, I really do. But I couldn't just ask the smurfs in the village what they thought of me. It'd be embarrassing!"

"More embarrassing than having me come out here to find you two, half drowned and crying into each other's arms?"

"I... w-well..."

"Ah, hey, I wasn't cryin'," Clumsy says, and Smurfette lightly elbows him.

"Brainy, what exactly did you see in the pool?"

"Oh, lots of things... J-just, everyone who I thought liked me, saying such awful things, talking about..." He sniffles. "Talking about how... I'm the worst. I don't know if I can go back there."

Papa pats his shoulder. "There, there. You didn't finish looking at everything, did you?"

"I-I don't know." He wipes his eyes.

"Well, you see, Brainy... the pool first shows the most overwhelming thoughts. The popular opinion, then it smurfs into the smaller ones. We still don't have much information about it -- why, I stopped researching it years ago -- but, what the pool shows you isn't everything. I don't hate you. Nor does Smurfette, and especially Clumsy. Tell me, Brainy, did you hear anything bad from them?"

Brainy looks to his friends, who now sit on the ground together, having their own conversation and catching up.

"No..."

"While you may have from the others, they still love you -- I promise. If we did go home and ask them, they could tell you that. There's not a smurf in that village who doesn't care for you at least a little bit."

Brainy is hesistant to believe it, but it was the word of someone he's looked up to for as long as he could remember. That had to mean _something_.

"I feel... stupid. For needing all this reassurance. What am I supposed to do, Papa Smurf...? I-I never realized I could be so..."

"Maybe it's time for some change, Brainy."

Clumsy speaks up. "Uh, Papa, there's somethin' earlier I realized."

Everyone's attention shifts to him.

"Gosh, uh... when Brainy was yellin' earlier, he was all like, 'I act so much like Papa Smurf!' an' I was like, 'well yeah, ya sure do!' an', I kinda run off after that, but... I think it might be important."

"Oh, no, Clumsy, that's an excellent point!"

Brainy is confused as ever. “I didn't even know what he meant then, what's it have to do with anything? I may look up to you a lot and try to follow your example by giving out my own wonderful advice, but it's hardly a problem! Isn't it better to have the both of us doing that job?"

“I hate to break it to you, Brainy, but that's not always true," says Smurfette, which sets him off again.

"Well, I don't see _you_ helping people with--"

"Brainy, I help in my own ways, instead of imitating another smurf!"

He shrinks.

“You are my assistant, but it shouldn't surround your whole being," Papa agrees. "There are plenty of other ways for you to help around, you've just got to look for them.”

"But..."

"Brainy."

He groans. "Yes, Papa Smurf..."

"You're a very ambitious little smurf," Papa says. "Although, you can be awfully mean to the people you like. What was that you mentioned about yelling, Clumsy?"

Brainy speaks before he can. "Okay, I get it, I get it! I have to work on things... but, who even am I if I don't do what I normally do?"

"Oh, uh, you're my best friend!" Clumsy shouts.

"Mine too," Smurfette adds. "You just shouldn't forget to listen to others."

"Improve your own self, Brainy. If you work a little harder at it, you'll find yourself a lot happier," Papa chuckles. "Relax a little, won't you?"

"You guys..." His voice trembles. "This is all my fault."

"...It isn't, Brainy.” Smurfette turns to him. “I've been thinking myself, Papa. I feel like we might be a little hard on him. A lot of us tend to take it far with kicking him out of the village and pushing him away, and it leads to things like this. It always does. And Brainy doesn't learn from it, either. He isn't like this on purpose... most of the time."

"Smurfette...!" is all he can muster.

"I'd love to see us all get along, Brainy..." Smurfette brings him into a hug, and Clumsy joins too. From the side, Papa watches them, content that things were sorting themselves out.

"You really think I can?” Brainy asks. “It's always been like this...”

And Smurfette giggles, ruffling his hat. "Brainy, half of the time you're fine. Of course you can."

 

Heading back to the village would be a trip of its own.

As expected, it was more than a days journey again, so they began to set up their tents near sunset.

Even if Brainy had calmed down since the incident, there was still a bustle of thought. A lot of it would be the day's events sinking in. His friends’ reassurance eased his mind, but not the worry that had been there even before. And Papa couldn't help him with this one. After they eat, Brainy takes his friend for a walk.

“Gee, Brainy, why didn't ya tell me earlier we were goin' for a walk? It's sure gettin' dark now,” he says, but he really doesn't mind. It could be midnight for all he cared, and he would go.

"I'm... sorry for dragging you into this, Clumsy," Brainy apologizes instead. He kicks a rock, and watches it tumble into the bushes.

Distraction.

"Uh, why?"

"W... why? It's just been trouble, that's why. This whole trip!"

Clumsy tilts his head. "Gosh, we had some nice times, an' Papa Smurf says you learned a lesson. An' they never would'a happened if I didn't come."

What else wouldn't have happened? The flurry of emotions he keeps getting? It was another matter to take care of, on top of all the problems now brought to his attention.

He shakes his head. "Clumsy, this isn't really why I wanted to talk..." He clears his throat. "Let me start over... with, um... last night..."

He couldn't describe how hard it was to bring up, after neither of them had even that morning. 

But, Clumsy at least smiles upon remembering the stargazing. "Uh, what about it?"

He cringes. "I... hope it wasn't too weird."

"Gosh... It wasn't, Brainy,” Clumsy assures. “Dunno what gave ya that idea.”

“I don't usually get so c-close with anyone else! But, you are my best friend and all. Maybe it’s that,“ he guesses, but at this point it felt like excuses. 

A sigh.

"Ah, y'know, it's kinda silly, but... for a second, then," Clumsy giggles, "I thought you were goin' to kiss me!"

"...I was."

Clumsy stops. "Huh?"

"I  _was_ going to kiss you, Clumsy," he repeats. "I-I don't know why, I just... was!"

"Gosh, Brainy…”

“Ridiculous, huh?” There's dreadful humor in his tone, like the situation was out of the question.

The walk further on together, further away from Papa and Smurfette, further away from the village and the camp.

All in silence, until Brainy asks, "have you ever kissed anyone, Clumsy...?" and it catches him off guard.

"Not... really,” Clumsy responds. “Have you?"

_It would've been his first kiss._

"If you count the time with Lazy. But I thought he was dying, there wasn't... r-romantic intention behind it."

Lazy didn't ever bring that up.

Brainy didn't get crushes, he'd thought – he was one of the handful that hadn't been enamored with Smurfette at some point.

The thought of romance he always shied away from, which didn't help when he'd find himself admiring how Vanity holds himself, or how Clumsy's hat adorably fit over his eyes like that, not knowing what to think of it, or ever mentioning it.

“A-actually, uh, ya wanna know what's weird?” Clumsy suddenly stammers. He wonders for a moment if they should go back. If he shouldn't admit it. But he wants to. It was the truth. He lowers his voice. "I would’a been fine with it...”

"What, me... _kissing_ you?"

"Uh... yeah."

Brainy turns away to hide his face. Oh, what a conversation this was turning out to be. "W-why would you want to do that?"

He doesn't know, either. He only knows that he really likes Brainy, and that he understood how he felt. They stop when Clumsy doesn't respond. Really, he could ask Brainy the same question.

“Be... be honest with me, Clumsy,” Brainy says. “If kissed you now, what would you do?”

A pause. “I'd, uh... kiss ya back?”

He takes Clumsy's hands in his own.

“Um,” he swallows, “then, d-don't tell anyone about this, alright?”

Clumsy nods, not completely sure what he means.

Brainy really was curious, and besides, some close friends tried this, didn't they? Experiences with this was something he lacked. This... this was for Clumsy, and nothing more. Surely, nothing at all to do with his own sudden desire.

Brainy leans in, and presses his lips to Clumsy's.

In all his inexperience, it's over soon after it starts. They're dazed, but close enough to kiss again.

"Gol-ly," his friend whispers, face flushing harder by the second.

 

Though, a bit hesitant, he isn't as nervous -- walking back to camp with Clumsy, who refuses to leave his side the rest of the night, gaining curious glances from their friends.

To Brainy, the suggestion of change didn't feel so far away anymore.


End file.
